W H I T E
by Illusions of Shadows
Summary: Not every path is forged by power or prophecies. Some are formed by normal cats themselves, and with others can bring their story to a legend. 5 moon old Stormkit will learn this much. He has learned from a good friend mistakes are just lessons to be learned- and it seems that the discovery of unfamiliar scents agree. But Stormkit wishes to be the best warrior he can be..with help.
1. Allegiances

**WhiteClan**

**Leader - **Ebonystar - black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. 5/9

**Deputy** Icefeather - beautiful white she-cat with bright amber eyes, brown paws, and black streaks on her flank.

**Medicine Cat** Lionsong - golden tabby she-cat. **  
**

**Warriors**

Hollowfang - brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Thornfoot - huge gold-and-black patched tom with a torn ear. **Apprentice, Nightpaw****  
**

Larkwhisker - white she-cat with gray dapples and amber eyes. **Apprentice, Ivorypaw**

Yellowtail - dusty ginger tom with white underbelly and ears.

Featherwind - Light silvery grey she-cat with darker grey stripes, white paws and green eyes.

Fireclaw - huge black-and-white tom with flame-colored eyes. **Apprentice, Shadepaw**

Petalrose - pinkish cream tabby.

Frostspirit - pure white she-cat with golden eyes.

Crowflight - night-colored she-cat with grayish paws and silver eyes.

Jumpheart - small gray and brown tom. **Apprentice, Antpaw**

Moonwhisper - silver-and-gray tabby tom with dark, cold green eyes.

**Apprentices**

Ivorypaw - handsome marble-white tom with silvery eyes.

Nightpaw - black she-cat with gray stripes.

Shadepaw - black she-cat with orange eyes.

Antpaw - handsome red tom with black tabby stripes on his legs and tail.

Rockypaw - gray tom with amber eyes.

Cinnamonpaw - pale brown she-cat with darker cinnamon colored flecks and bright green eyes.

**Queens**

Daisycloud - creamy tabby. Mother to Rabbitfall's kits - Hollykit, Rosekit, Mosspaw and Bramblekit.

Jayflight - light gray tabby with black markings. Mother to Stormkit, Willowkit, & Thistlekit

Melody - white tabby queen. Mother to Vinekit, and Snakekit. Former kittypet.

Darkspirit - silver and black tabby with white patches, mother to Shinekit, Flamekit, and Tigerkit.

**Kits**

Hollykit - soft-furred black she-cat with dark blue eyes and a single gold ring on her tail.

Rosekit - creamy-brown she-cat with golden stripes and amber eyes.

Flamekit - flame-colored she-cat with green-blue eyes and mahogany stripes.

Bramblekit - cream-colored tabby tom.

Shinekit - white she-kit with black and orange dapples.

Tigerkit - black she-kit with silvery paws and goldish eyes.

Stormkit - silver-furred tabby tom with green eyes and a fluffy tail.

Willowkit - a gray tabby with white paws, belly, ears, tail-tip, and muzzle with brown markings.

Vinekit - white tabby tom with gray patches.

Thistlekit - ginger-and-white she-cat with blue eyes.

Snakekit - white-and-gray tabby tom with viper-green eyes.

Mosskit - silver she-cat with bright green eyes

**Elders**

Olivetail - gray she-cat with a blind eye. Deaf.

Pineblossom - Jet black she-cat with tan/pink tail, ears, and spots on lower back. Green eyes

Orchidstep: black she-cat with blue eyes and grayish-purple paws and muzzle

* * *

**BlackClan**

**Leader** Timberstar - Large mud-colored tabby tom with long, ruffled fur, white paws and ear tips.

**Deputy **Silverjay - pretty silver tabby she-cat.** Apprentice, Acornpaw**

**Medicine Cat** Honeyfang - pretty red-and-gold she-cat with amber eyes.

**Warriors**

Greenpelt - big, long-furred gray tom with indigo-ish eyes..

Lynxheart - Tall tan tabby she-cat with white chest and amber eyes. **Apprentice, Aspenpaw**

Ivyfang - calico she-cat with amber eyes.

Coppermask - golden-brown she-cat with amber-brown markings on her face. **Apprentice, Mintpaw**

Talonheart - long-furred black tom with almond-shaped blue eyes.

Shadepool - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with muddy brown paws and ears.

Cinderhawk - muscular gray-and-white long-furred tom with big green eyes. **Apprentice, Grasspaw**

Foxfoot - reddish tabby she-cat with long whiskers and one amber eye and one blue.

Rivertail - big brown-and-gray tomcat. **Apprentice, Featherpaw**

**Apprentices**

Acornpaw - small brown tom with white tabby stripes and markings.

Featherpaw - dark tabby she-cat with soft blue eyes.

Grasspaw - long-furred dark gray tom with hazelish eyes.

Mintpaw - Long haired tortie she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

Aspenpaw - Light brown she-cat with black markings and green eyes.

Burntpaw/ Burntrose: short scarlet she-cat with green eyes.

**Queens**

Morningsong - blue-silver queen. Kits - Beechkit and Petalkit

Runningblaze - lithe tortoiseshell tabby with amber eyes. Mother to Fennelkit, Fraykit, and Rainkit

**Kits**

Beechkit - gray tom with brown paws and tiptail. Orange eyes

Petalkit - blue-silver she-kit with creamy-colored paws and muzzle.

Fennelkit - light brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes.

Fraykit - tortoiseshell tom with big blue eyes and muddy brown markings

**Elders**

Violetheart - dark blue-gray she-cat.

Fangpelt - ruffled black-and-white tomcat with intense silverish eyes.

Eagletalon- an old, golden brown tabby tom with long, sharp claws and amber eyes.


	2. Timberwolf

_Chapter One_

_Timberwolf_

* * *

"_BlackClan invasion patrol a head! Bramblethorn, take Stormhawk and Rosestripe to the other end and block them off!"_

Another whisper answered, louder than the first. "_Alright Vinestar!_"

The 'enemy' patrol paused, and a muscular marble white apprentice pause, ears twitching in amusement as the voices reached his ear.

_"Snakefang!" _another hiss rose, and the white cat flicked the red-pelted tabby next to him, and made eye-contact with an orange-eyed she-cat. "_Antfall!_ Did you hear that?" he tilted his head, playing along.

Antfall - or rather, Ant_paw_, blinked. "What, Ivorypelt? Shadewhisker, what about you?"

Orange eyes rolled dramatically. "Nope."

"Attack!" A parade of little balls of fur jumped out from the bush and tackled the three. Shadepaw batted a soft-furred black kitty away softly and her creamy-pelted sister a little more harshly.

Ivorypaw flailed about, tripping over a branch as the rest of the kits jumped on him. "Ok, ok. Stop!"

"We won!" the biggest kit, a white tabby with gray patches, jumped up. Snakekit stuck his tail up in the air.

"Only a few sunrises and you'll be apprentices too, but for now, calm your selves." Orchidstep, a black furred elder, approached calmly, directing her words toword all kits but Snakekit and Vinekit.. "But right now it's a big day!" Ivorypaw, Antpaw and Nightpaw perked up. Antpaw was older than Nightpaw and Ivorypaw by just by a few sunrises, but they would each be given their warrior names the same day.

As if summoned, a black she-cat, fur glittering in the midday sun, jumped on a low-hanging branch. "WhiteClan! All cats old enough to catch prey gather here around Cloud Branch for a Clan meeting!" Cats padded out, or sat up lazily and the three apprentices groomed themselves. The kits watched jealously as Ebonystar jumped down and beckoned the apprentices forward.

"I, Ebonystar, leader of WhiteClan, call upon my anscestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard, and patiently learned the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Antpaw, Ivorypaw, Nightpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Nightpaw's quiet, calm voice shook slightly.

"I do!" Ivorypaw's voice was higher with pride.

Antpaw took a breath before nodding. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your Warrior names. Nightpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Nightbreeze. StarClan honors you for your thoughtfulness and acceptance. Ivorypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ivoryfur. StarClan honors your courage and determination. Finally, Antpaw, from this moment on you shall be known Antfoot. StarClan honors and remembers your agility and bravery, and we welcome you all to this clan." As each name was given, Ebonystar rested on that new warrior's head, who in turn licked her shoulder respectfully and padded back.

"Antfoot! Ivoryfur! Nightbreeze! Antfoot! Ivoryfur! Nightbreeze!"

"Now time for another ceremony. Vinekit and Snakekit, come forward!"

The two, now groomed to the point where there fur was sleek and shiny, padded forward with heads and tails high.

"Vinekit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Vinepaw. Your mentor will be... Yellowtail. I hope Yellowtail will pass down all he knows on to you. Yellowtail**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Pineblossom, and you have shown yourself to be brave and courageous. You will be the mentor of Vinepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Vinepaw blinked in suprise and touched noses with his new mentor and padded back as Snakekit was left in suspence.

" Snakekit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snakepaw. Your mentor will be Petalrose. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you. Petalrose**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Larkwhisker, and you have shown yourself to be compassionate and brave. You will be the mentor of this young apprentice, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Snakepaw." The creamy-pink tabby blinked at Snakepaw before leaning down to touch noses with him.

Ebonystar waited for the cheering ( "Snakepaw! Snakepaw! Vinepaw! Vinepaw!") to die down before dissmissing everyone.

Stormkit blinked as Mosskit, Tigerkit, Hollykit and Rosekit padded over.

"Some day, that's gonna be us!" Rosekit sighed, rolling over. Mosskit blinked.

"I'd like to be Lionsong's apprentice one day..."

Stormkit blinked at his close friend. "Really? Stuck with sick cats and yucky herbs all day? Not me! I'm going to be the best warrior eve-" Hollykit pounced, landing on the silver tabby tom.

"Great warriors gotta be prepard for every-thing!" She hummed. Stormkit narrowed his eyes and pushed up, pushing her away. Tigerkit snorted as Darkspirit padded out and swept all the kits into the nursery with her long, fluffy tail.


	3. Aquamarine

Chapter Two

Aquamarine

* * *

_Stormkit reared up on his hind legs as the fox snapped it's jaws an inch from his muzzle. Hissing, the silvery kit lashed out a paw, shredding the fox's muzzle. The red creature yelped in pain and anger and lunged for-_

"Wake up!"

"Oof!" Stormkit's eyes went wide as his sister jumped on him, eyes narrowed. "I was asleep!" He pushed Thistlekit off him and shook himself crossly. The calico snorted.

"I _knoooowww!_ Mouse-brain! But seriously, it's time to wake up."

"Says who?" He retorted, curling up again.

"_Me!_" Thistlekit prodded him harshly. "And Mosskit, Hollykit, Rosekit, Flamekit, Bramblekit-"

Stormkit hauled himself up, cutting the other off. "Ok, ok. I'm the last one up. But I was defending everyone from a fox!"

Another snort. "In your sleep?"

"Well, yeah! Why else would I be asleep?" Stormkit bristled playfully and tackled Thistlekit, who squeaked in surprise and darted away, Stormkit on her tail. Flamekit shrieked in fright as the older kits nearly crashed into her, and from the the medicine den Mosskit grinned but shook her head. The littermates dashed across the clearing, where Rosekit and Hollykit were tussling. Bramblekit, Willowkit, and Tigerkit watched with sleepy eyes.

"Hi Stormkit!" Rosekit perked up, shaking her fur as the sisters broke apart. Hollykit's tail flicked Stormkit's nose as she pounced on Thistlekit, the larger kit collapsing in shock.

"Hi guys! Is Mosskit gonna play with us?" Stormkit asked curiously. Mosskit was practically his best friend, but she had been spending more and more time in the medicine den with Lionsong.\

Bramblekit shook his large head. "Nah. I heard Lionsong talking to Ebonystar and Daisycloud. She's thinking about taking Mosskit as her apprentice. Y'know, apparently she's got a knack for herbs." He grinned.

Tigerkit, obviously the youngest (but not the smallest!) rolled her eyes as Stormkit pouted. "Well, I want to be a warrior! And at least Mosskit gets the mentor she wants." He mewed, reminding the others about yesterday's conversation.

"I want Crowflight as _my _mentor!" Rosekit's tail was held high in pride. "She's the _best _tracker!"

"Yeah, well, I want Thornfoot to be mine!" Stormkit crowed, jumping on a large rock. Tigerkit blinked.

"I'd like Featherwind to be mine. She's awesome. Or Hollowfang!"

Hollykit tilted her head, her still-kit-soft black fur ruffling slightly. "I don't mind who is my mentor. I prefer hunting over fighting."

Bramblekit and Thistlekit were arguing as Stormkit prodded Hollykit's flank with a forepaw. "Fighting is **much **better than hunting! I mean, just imagine it!" His hazel-green eyes clouded over dreamily as he remembered his dream from before. Ebony fur flashed and Hollykit had bowled the elder kit over, shockingly strong for her lithe size.

"Stop daydreaming!" Rosekit sang as Hollykit bounded back to her side. Tigerkit had disappeared and Bramblekit, Thistlekit, and quiet Willowkit had gathered around. Rosekit lowered her voice. "Today's the day!"

Stormkit blinked, confused. "Huh?"

Rosekit sighed and Thistlekit rolled her eyes. "Oh for StarClan's sake, Stormykit," Stormkit hissed at the name "We're gonna sneak out, and hide in the play-dens under the roots of Sky Beech!"

"Oh yeah!" Stormkit brightened. The two litters had heard stories from the apprentices about how they had found the huge, sheltered dip in the ground and how they used it to play and hide from the senior warriors. It had been Hollykit's idea in the first place.

Vinepaw pricked his ears, a few tail lengths away, and Mosskit padded over, her fur sleek from recent grooming. "Seriously? You six are _still _gonna go? I swear, this is a bad choice, you are going to get caught anyway."

"Why?" Willowkit shot back, practically snarling at the silvery kitten. Tension sparked from the littermate of Stormkit, directed towards Mosskit for unknown reasons.

"_Because, Vinepaw and Cinnamonpaw can hear you!" _Mosskit bounded away, and Bramblekit's ears drooped. The tom had been looking forward to the adventure for awhile.

"Maybe some other time." Flamekit padded forward, and squeezed between Bramblekit and Thistlekit at those words.

"Y'know you can't go with us!" Hollykit told the flame-colored, brown-striped she-kit.

Flamekit nodded, her eyes half-lidded. "Of course I know. I am not an idiot like my littermates, duurrr."

"What, in the flying name of StarClan, does that mean?" Tigerkit hissed and tackled her, making Bramblekit, Thistlekit, and Stormkit stumble away in suprise. Willowkit pushed the two away and turned back as Rosekit's eyes sparkled and her jaws opened in reply.

"Haha! I got it!"

"What!" The other five leaned forward, and Rosekit leaned forward and whispered in each of her denmate's ear.

Thistlekit nodded, puffing out her chest, as if they were playing. "I, Thistlest-"

"I GET TO BE LEADER!" yowled Willowkit in faux, but convincing, anger. Mosskit sighed from her spot near the elders with Shimmerkit, eyes and ears wandering back to the story the elders were telling.

"_Moonhigh, right?" _Hollykit whispered to Stormkit. The tabby tom strained to hear it.

"_Yeahyup!"_

* * *

Stormkit yawned and shook his pelt as Hollykit prodded his flank harshly. Rosekit, Bramblekit, and Willowkit were already awake, and Thistlekit was snoring beside him. "It's time, c'mon!"

"What about owls?" Willowkit fretted. The goody-two-paws kit was pacing around, lashing her tail to and fro. Thistlekit blinked sleepily and stared at her through slitted eyes.

"Don't be such a mousebrain! Owls are gonna be _asleep! _Da-dur!"

You could almost feel the irritation flowing from Willowkit's pelt as the six kittens left.


End file.
